Dare Or Love
by StarFyrez
Summary: AU. Sakura is a popular prep. Syaoran is a punk. Sakura gets dared to ask Syaoran to the Christmas Jingle dance. However Sakura actually falls for him.One-Shot


**Title:Dare**...Or Love  
**Author:**StarFyrez  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:**  
AU. Sakura is a popular prep. Syaoran is a punk. Sakura gets dared to ask Syaoran to the Christmas Jingle dance. However Sakura actually falls for him.-Kim is just an OC of mine and this is a one-shot fic.=)  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own CCS.

**Dare...Or Love**

~*~*~*~ 

"Syaoran Li' so…" Sakura started. 

"Handsome…" Kim filled in, while staring across the cafeteria of Tomoeda High School. 

"Weird," Sakura finished frowning at her friend. 

"Explain…?" asked Kim. 

"He's shy, but he doesn't hang out with us popular people.  He hangs out with the punks and he's so…" Sakura trailed off. 

"But he's so handsome. I don't see why Syaoran chose them to befriend with. Ever since the school started, the only new boy at Tomoeda High, he just had been with _them_." Kim spatted out "them" as if it was poison. "You gotta admit though, that he is cute. He's the only cutest chimera in all of Tomoeda High." 

"True…" Sakura glanced over at Syaoran on the side where the punks reside. 

"I wonder why he doesn't hang out with us cool people?" wondered Kim. "He's too good for them. I mean Guy is just so weird. Wearing the spiked bracelet, and ripped shirt. That is so ghetto. His girlfriend Hikaru is so pretty, but she's still weird. Hikaru's best friend…ugh…Ann was it? The pagan girl? She's weird too. Daisuke, Guy's best friend is so…immature. I mean come on, they aren't punks, they are immature brats. Same with the rest of their group." Kim took a sip of her water.

"Yeah…uh-huh…" Sakura said not really listening. "So are you going to go to the Christmas Jingle Dance? Lemme guess, you're going with Rei(OC)." 

"Of course! Rei, the star of the school's football team! I'm so lucky!" Kim squealed. "Who you gonna go with Sakura?" 

"Haven't decided," Sakura mumbled. 

"Hey…that gives me a good idea," Kim smiled evilly. "How about a dare?" 

"What dare?" Sakura looked up with interest. "Tell me! You know I love Dares!" 

"Well I'll give you 5 free buffet pass at my dad's restaurant, but only if you do this," Kim tossed her hair over the shoulder. 

"OOOOOOOOOH! DO TELL!" Sakura's eyed gleamed with happiness. 

"I dare you…I dare you to ask Syaoran Li out to the Christmas Jingle Dance, however before the dance, you got to tell him the truth the day before the dance though." 

_Geez__…this sounds kind of harsh…and cruel…but the food_. "I'm up for it!" Sakura said enthusiastically. 

"Deal." Kim gave her the 5 free passes. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Hey man! What you keep staring at? Your girlfriend?" Guy smirked. 

Syaoran glanced up startled. "I'm not staring at anything." 

"Yeah sure, just like Hikaru isn't my girlfriend," Guy rolled his eyes. "Why do you even bother liking her anyways? People like her are just bitches. They are so narrow minded, that I'm surprised their brain cells haven't stopped running." 

"I don't know…she seems different from other people," Syaoran mumbled. 

"Well I'll be. Speak of the devil. Here comes your girlfriend now," Guy said with a frown. 

"What the??" exclaimed Daisuke. 

"Nani Kore?" cried both Hikaru and Ann softly. 

_Ok. Am I dreaming or am I alive…why on earth is Sakura…the popular girl…coming toward the punk's area? _Syaoran swallowed quickly and got up. 

"Hi Syaoran-kun! What's up?" Sakura asked cheerfully. 

"Hi-i…" said Syaoran, very confused. 

"Well…I was wondering…um…wanna go to the Christmas Jingle Dance with me?" Sakura asked. 

"Excuse me? You're asking me to go to the dance with you?" Syaoran stammered through the whole sentence. _Nice going Syaoran._

"Yes I did!" Sakura smiled. 

"Um…Sure!" Syaoran said a little too loudly. "Do you want to do something after school? Like coming with us to a club?" 

"Sure!" Sakura said with a very fake smile. Syaoran being to love struck doesn't notice this. 

"Then meet at the courtyard after school?" Syaoranl asked shyly. 

"Sure! Fine with me!" Sakura waved. "Bye!" 

After Sakura was out of sight, the whole group crowded around a very shocked Syaoran. 

"It's a trap. It's fucking trap," snapped Guy. 

"Yeah, Syaoran don't fall for it." Daisuke put his hand on Syaoran's broad shoulder. 

"Syaoran-kun…should've just said no," said Ann. 

"Mmmmhmmm," agreed Hikaru. 

"You guys are wrong! She wouldn't put a trap out! Just tolerate today with her at the club? Please?" Syaoran pleaded. 

"Sure…anything for you buddy, but I still got a bad feeling about this." Guy shook his head. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Hey…the music ain't so bad. I never knew Syaoran could play the guitar, bass, and drum really well. Guy's band is pretty good. Greenday, Offspring, Nirvana, Red Hot Chilli Pepper, and Blink 182 ain't so bad at all…in fact they are better than Britney Spears and N'Sync. Sakura_ stared at Syaoran. _Dang…he is really handsome…not to mention sexy._

"So what you think?" asked Syaoran coming down from the stage, after a round. 

"It's tight!!" Sakura said honestly. "The music you guys are into are actually good!" 

"Yeah," Syaoran swept his hair out of his gorgeous face.  

"Hey, I need to go home now, wanna walk?" Sakura asked. 

"Sure," Syaoran smiled. "Hey you guys! I'm out for the day. See you guys tomorrow!" 

"See ya!" said the group. 

Sakura and Syaoran were walking peacefully down the streets. 

"So how do you like Tomoeda?" Sakura asked. 

"It's ok. Better than the last place I lived in," Syaoran sighed. "Way better." 

"Oh? Where did you live before?" Sakura asked politely. 

"Hong Kong. Life was very bad there. Half the populations there are gangsters or murderers. I was so glad when grandfather told me that we were moving to Tomoeda," Syaoran said softly. 

They soon reached the Kinomoto Resident. 

"I see…well I am glad that you like Tomoeda!" Sakura put her hand on his arm. 

_She's touching me…her touch is so light…light as a feather. _

_Syaoran__ is sensitive, sweet, and kind.__ Still I don't know why he chose the punks over us…but I guess people got different taste. _

The two teenagers stared at each other for a long time. Syaoran step closer to Sakura. He started to caress her soft cheeks with his thumb. 

"S-sama…you're so pretty," Syaoran said softly. Syaoran leaned closer to her. Sakura closed her eyes, and Syaoran gently kissed her lips. 

_Ohmigod__! He's kissing me and I'm letting him! Am I falling for him for real? Am I…? _

They parted soon, both very red. "Well I'll see you tomorrow ok Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said. "Good night." 

"Good night Sakura." 

~*~*~*~ 

_I am so stupid!!!! Why did I kiss her! It's all too sudden! What if she hates me now??? This is complicated! _Syaoran tried to play some songs on his guitar, but didn't succeed_. Maybe I got a good chance. Well the Christmas Jingle Dance is 2 more days now. This Saturday…could be the best night of my life, or the worst night of my life. _

~*~*~*~ 

_AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG! How can I fall for him! This is not how it's supposed to be! I'm supposed to break it to him tomorrow! This is so not cool! Never ever again, will I take another Dare like this!!!! I'm so stupid!!!!!! _Sakura got out couple of her brother's Greenday cd and played "Minority". _Need some good music in a time like this._

~*~*~*~ 

"Hey Sakura! Did you break it to him?" Kim asked over the phone. 

"No I didn't. I'll do that at the dance ok?" said Sakura with no interest whatsoever. 

"The deal was today remember?" Kim said impatiently. 

"Well Syaoran was telling me that he'll pick me up at my house tomorrow at 7, so I didn't have the guts to say it then…" Sakura trailed off. 

"Fine! Do it tomorrow then! Talk to you later!" Kim hung up. 

_Bitch… _

~*~*~*~ 

"Wow…Sakura you look…look…" Syaoran trailed off, staring at Sakura in awed. 

"Thanks Syaoran! Glad ya like it!" Sakura said happily twirling her dress. "You look handsome too!" 

"Well…ah…Merry Christmas…here I brought you something," Syaoran said blushing. 

Syaoran gave Sakura a beautiful heart-shaped necklace.The heart was emerald and inside of it,Sakura's name was engraved on it.

"OHMIGOD! THANK YOU!! You didn't have to get me anything! Christmas is officially on Thursday! Tomorrow!" Sakura received it happily. She put the necklace around her neck eagerly. Her eyes fluttered with happiness. 

"Hai. Shall we go to the dance now?" Syaoran held out an arm for her. 

Sakura linked her arm with his. "Yep!" _What should I do…I can't break it to him…I just can't. I…I love him… _

~*~*~*~ 

"Having fun Syaoran?" asked Sakura as they were doing some fast dances. 

"Hell yea. Never had this much fun in my whole life," Syaoran said as twirling his partner around. 

The song finished, and the first slow song of the night came on. 

"Hehehe, time for some intimate moments ne?" Sakura said impishly. 

"I guess…" 

Syaoran put his hands around Sakura's slim waist. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck. In less than a second they got into the beat, and danced… 

~*~*~*~ 

_What the hell…? I thought Sakura was going to break it up?? It doesn't look like she's gonna break it up any sooner. Damnit! My plan is gonna be ruined. She was supposed to break it up and I was supposed to be the one to comfort a very heartbroken Syaoran!!_ Kim was pretty infuriated. 

_Looks like I have to do something… _

~*~*~*~ 

_The gangs were wrong. Sakura didn't set a trap. She isn't like that. I'm one lucky guy. She's the one I love…should I tell her that? What if she doesn't love me back though? But…she's the one who asked me to the dance, so does that mean that there might be a chance? _

"Sakura…I have to tell you something…" Syaoran whispered gently into her ears. 

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura whispered back. 

Suddenly Kim pulled Sakura away from Syaoran. 

"Kim!" Sakura hissed. "What the fuck is your problem?" 

"What the fuck is YOUR problem! The deal was you told him the goddamn truth yesterday! However you said that you were gonna do it today, so why they hell aren't you doing it??" Kim shouted. 

A crowd was beginning to form around them. 

"Shut the hell up Kim! What are you talking about?" Sakura turned pale and her voice sounded panicky. 

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" asked a very confused Syaoran. 

Kim turned to Syaoran. "Your lover here isn't as honest and wonderful as you think Syaoran-kun. She asked you out on a dare! She doesn't really like you! It was just a dare all along!" 

Syaoran paled at these words. He turned to Sakura. "Is that true? What she just said…is it true?" 

Sakura avoided looking at Syaoran. "Yes it's true…but…" 

Syaoran's face became dark. "So my friends were right. This was a trap, a trap to make a fool out of myself. To think that I thought you were different from the other popular people. I was the naïve one." Syaoran started to walk off. 

"Syaoran…wait!" Sakura cried. 

"Shut up! I don't ever want to see you again! Ever!" Syaoran pushed through the crowd, even pushing Guy out of his way. 

"Syaoran…" Sakura said miserably. She turned toward Kim. "You and I need a talk girl!" 

Sakura dragged Kim and her outside of the building. 

"What the fuck is your problem! Are you psycho!" Sakura screamed in her face. 

"You know what the deal was! The deal was that you tell him today at the dance! Why didn't you do it!" Kim shouted back to her. 

"Because…because…I LOVE HIM!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes. "Now because of you, I lost him! Lost him forever! All because you! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!" 

"Because I like him too!! I was planning to comfort him, when you told him to goddamn truth! But no! The plan wasn't going right!" Kim shouted. 

"What…what…you…you fucking BITCH!" screamed Sakura. "How could you? That is so wrong! Why did I consider someone like you friend in the first place?? What the hell was I thinking!! YOU'SO FUCKING SELFISH!" 

"Well looks like I won't be able to comfort Syaoran-kun anymore." Kim sighed. "So we're even, so don't be mad." 

_What the fuck…she's just acting like nothing happened. No wonder Syaoran and his gang dislike popular people. Most of us are so… Well that is gonna change this instant. _

"Well Kim, looks like you're saying 'bye bye' to one of the most popular girl in all of Tomoeda High," said Sakura coldly. 

"What are you talking about. If you leave us, who's gonna let you in their group now?" Kim sneered. "Syaoran's gang is definitely not gonna invite you in after what happened tonight." 

Sakura gave her a dirty look. "Shut up, who made you the fortune teller all of the sudden. You ain't no fucking fortune teller, you're just the wicked witch of the west! So don't start telling me what you think bitch!" With that Sakura left and went home. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Damn…why did I have to fall for that. Guy was right. He's always right about these kinds of situations. I should have listened to him. But I just had to tell myself that Sakura wasn't that type of girl. I just had to tell myself that Sakura was the sensitive type, never wanting to hurt others. But no…I was wrong. The preps are always the same. Never thinking of others, but themselves. _

Syaoran sighed. All of the sudden his phone rang. Syaoran with a heavy sigh picked it up. 

"Moshi moshi," Syaoran said miserably. 

"Syaoran? You ok buddy? Saw and heard what happened…" Guy said. 

"I'm fine," was Syaoran's monotone reply. 

"I see. Well hang in there ok? Just try to forget about her." 

"I will. Later guy." 

"Have a nice weekend Syaoran." 

Syaoran hung up the phone. 

_Have a nice weekend yeah right. Whatever._

~*~*~*~ 

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka__!!! NEVER EVER AGAIN WILL I TAKE UP ANOTHER STUPID DARE LIKE THAT!! The look on Syaoan's face…I know I won't forget that. I love him. What should I do to get him back?? Sakura stared at the Radio… _

"WAIT!!" Sakura shouted suddenly. "That's it!" 

Sakura got off her bed and went to the phone. 

"Moshi moshi" said a groggy Ann. 

"Ann? I'm sorry for calling late, but could you do me a favor?? Please don't hang up! Please hear me out first!" Sakura begged. 

"…Alright, shoot." Ann said reluctantly. 

"What I did to Syaoran, was wrong. I know that it was so unfair. You see…well I really fell for him. I want him back. I really regret what I did. So I want to do something. This is the plan…" Sakura whispered the plan to Ann. "So will you do it?" Sakura asked hopefully. 

"Sure!" Ann said. "G'Night. Hope it works." 

"Thank you so much!" With that Sakura hung up the phone. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Ring! Ring! _

Syaoran's phone was ringing like crazy. After 2 minutes, he finally picked it up. 

"Moshi moshi," said a very drowsy yet irritated Syaoran. 

"Hey Syaoran! Wussup!" said Ann. 

"You woke me up…" 

"Figure…" Ann said, "Hey turn on the radio! Go to Eagle FM! There is gonna be some good Christmas Rock songs!" 

"…What if I don't?" Syaoran grumbled. 

"Promise me you will???" Ann asked in a chibi voice, knowing that Syaoran will do whatever she asked in that style of voice. 

"Fine, fine. I will." 

"Okie! Bye!" Ann said cheerfully. 

Syaoran hung up the phone and turned up his radio. 

_That was weird…Ann doesn't usually call me for a weird reason like that. Well if she says there are good music on, then what the hell. _

Syaoran heard some sappy music. 10 minutes later the DJ came on. 

"Ok everyone! We just had some sappy music for all you couples and lovers out there! Again Merry Christmas! Now on to the Christmas day messages. Let's see here…This is to Li Syaoran…" 

Syaoran looked up at the radio suddenly. 

"…From Sakura Kinomoto. Are you listening Syaoran? You're one lucky guy! A long message. The longest I've ever seen." 

Syaoran nodded to the radio. 

"Here it is! Syaoran--I know you're probably very mad at me right now. But please hear me out. I know what I did was wrong. Yes it is true that I asked you out on a dare. Yes that part is true. I didn't really care for you. However after that day we hung out, you and your gang just influenced me. You guys just added more happiness in my life. Syaoran…you showed me the love of punk, rock, and alternative music. They are much better than all those boy bands and Britney Spears stuff, not dissing them or anything. Howevever that's not the point. I fell for you. I realized that you were the guy that I wanted in my whole life. The dare deal was that I break it up to you on the day before the dance…but I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. I…I fell in love with you. I love you Li Syaoran. I'm sorry for what I've done. I know that was wrong. I totally regret that. I…I love you…--There you go Syaoran! Hope you were listening! Now folks! On to more musics!" 

Syaoran just stared at the radio for a full 30 minute. 

She…she loves me? She loves me for real?? 

Syaoran got up suddenly, changed out of his pajamas, and wore decent clothing. He ran out of his house. And ran all the way to the place where he needed to be right now. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Well…it's been 35 minutes now. Does Syaoran still hate me? Ann told me that he would listen to the radio. I'm sure he heard my message. _

Sakura was very miserable right now. Suddenly she heard something on her bedroom window. She jumped up and went to the window. And there she saw…Syaoran… 

"Syaoran…??" Sakura was shocked. 

Syaoran nodded and started climbing on the tree outside of her window, and got in her room. 

"Syaoran…I thought you still hated me…" Sakura said. 

Syaoran reached out and touch her cheek. "How could I hate you? After that radio message…how could I?" 

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. "Syaoran I'm so sorry!!" 

Syaoran put his fingers over her lips. "Shhh. It's ok…I forgive you…Sakura…I love you too." With that Syaoran leaned over and gave her a soulful kiss. 

"Merry Christmas,Sakura."He said after their kiss."Merry Christmas,Syaoran."She replied.

Once again,they kissed passionately.

**A/N:Did** you like it?Please RR.Hope you enjoyed it since this is my first one-shot fic.(:


End file.
